


The Incident

by Vincent97 (orphan_account)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vincent97
Summary: Jessica comes to visit Trish in her first day working as a radio host.then some aliens came to ruin everything





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> HI, i'm mess with my others projects so I decide to make something that has a ending for once, probably this idea was already written (so much better too) but i hope this at least is fun.
> 
> English still isn't my first Language.

_You are doing it for her_ thinks Jessica as she enters the radio studio, today her best friend Trish starts her first program (it was easier to have a radio career than on TV after appearing in stupid youth programs).

 _You can do it_ thinks Trish while making quick breaths to the microphone, today begins as a presenter on a morning radio with three more people (the supposed appearance of Captain America in Germany two days ago was the first news to be discussed). she just hopes that nothing goes wrong, that is why she invited Jess to come over, to celebrate with drinks or mourn with drinks.

Jessica waits at reception while the secretary scans her business card (may have stained the card with cheese sauce while eating). normally she would be at home sleeping after working at the bar all night but Trish almost never asked her to do anything for her, so when the blonde woman asked her for support Jessica is not going to be a heartless asshole.

Except that she's a heartless asshole (according to Jess herself) with everyone else except Trish, if Jessica could aspired to be someone and all that crap, she would be Trish (no longer Patsy) Walker.

 


End file.
